Life Goes On
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Naruto awoke, finding himself in a strange world, overwhelmed in his surroundings. With a little help from his friend, the self-proclaimed 'Boy Genius,' he'll either find his way back to his world, or make his way in this new one. But either way, he'll realize, like it or not, Life Goes On. Cross with Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Main Pairing is Naruto/Blossom, with minor pair later.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had originally posted this on the site yourfanfiction, but the site has since closed down. A got a few messages that asked me to put this story back out there on FF, so I decided, what the heck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Powerpuff Girls (or in this case Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi) nor do I own any characters that appear.

Sitting up with a groan, the young blonde boy held his head, fighting the urge to vomit. He'd never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, but felt that this would be what a hangover felt like. While his eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing Naruto noticed that he hadn't woken up in his bed. Rather, he found the ground under him to be somewhat more...earthy. Opening his eyes to the blinding light, he found himself laying out in a forest. But it was nothing like the forests he was used to. The trees were tiny in comparison. It was as though the world around him had shrunken.

Stumbling his way through the woods, still fighting back that vomit, he came to the edge of the trees and his eyes widened. He was on the outskirts of what looked like a city. But the city was massive. It was easily twice the size of his home, and the buildings were made of stone rather than wood. And they were tall. Boy were they tall.

Seeing what looked like a road, he moved toward that and began moving toward the enormous city. Passing a large sign along the road, he learned the city's name...Megaville.

Timeskip

Naruto was beginning to doze off in class, not the least bit interested in what Ms. Meryl. He probably would have fallen asleep were it not for the smack to the back of the head by the boy at the next desk.

"Gah, come on Dex," whispered the blonde, only loud enough for the orange-haired boy. "You and I both know I shouldn't be at school." Dexter shook his head.

"Try telling that one to the truant officer. All kids need to be in school in our universe," he said, and Naruto sighed.

"Speaking of, any luck figuring out a way to send me home?" he asked, absent-mindedly noticing the door opening and a man in a lab coat enter, three girls around his age entering as well. Dexter merely shook his head.

"No," he said. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to come up with anything. I've even done some collaboration with Jimmy on this. We haven't been able to come up with anything viable." Naruto slammed his head on his desk, but the rest of the class was too focused on the girls up front to notice.

"It's been three weeks," said the ninja. "How long do things like this normally take?" Dexter shrugged, the self-proclaimed 'boy-genius' obviously stumped.

"I can't tell you with any certainty," he said, but their attention was grabbed by the girls up front before anything more could be said. Even Naruto found his gaze drawn to the three girls at the front, each striking a pose that would make Might Guy proud.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls," they said in unison. Silence permeated the room, before the rest of Naruto and Dexter's classmates began laughing hysterically. One boy in the back actually fell out of his chair.

"How cute," said Ms. Meryl, clapping her hands together. "You have your own club. The 'Flowerpuff Girls" The three girls were all highly embarrassed, to the point that the blonde-haired girl wearing the blue outfit was actually near tears.

"That's Powerpuff," she said, looking for all intents and purposes as though she were about to cry. Ms. Meryl didn't seem to notice, never once loosing her sweet, cheery attitude.

"Oh!" she said. "Alright. Powderpuff. Now why don't you girls take your seats and we'll get started. I just know you're all going to like it here." The girls dejectedly took their seats, the blonde in blue and the red-head in pink seemed a bit more-so than the black-haired girl in green, who seemed a bit miffed and threw her feet up on her desk, closing her eyes and seeming to go to sleep.

Naruto and Dexter met each others' gaze for a moment, before the teacher began teaching the lesson once again. This time, Naruto didn't sleep, instead focusing more on the three new-comers.

After class came recess, which found the Powerpuffs laying outside by a tree. Even at a slight distance, Naruto's trained ears could hear each word of their conversation as though they were speaking directly to him, and Dexter listened in using some form of device. Naruto wasn't really sure about how they worked. Just arriving in this world less than a month ago left Naruto technologically challenged as it was. With Dexter, he was being introduced to things straight out of a science-fiction novel.

As much as it confused him though, Dexter proved to be a good person, and seemed generally willing to help Naruto find out how he got there and help him get home. Granted, at first it seemed that it was more out of scientific curiosity, but Naruto liked to think he was growing on the young genius.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto, leaning against the wall of the building. "Think they're telling the truth? They're really 'superheroes?" Dexter nodded.

"Of course I'll have to test them to be certain, but strictly speaking, there is a group of three girl superheroes called the Powerpuff Girls, so they could be them," replied the boy in the lab-coat. Without another word, he began walking toward the girls, Naruto following eagerly. He knew first hand what the boy-genius was capable of, so if the girls were who they claimed to be, things were going to get _really_ interesting.

"Greetings, new classmates," said Dexter, causing each of the girls to bring their focus towards him. "On behalf of all our friends, we would like to express our most sincere apologies concerning that little event this morning." Now their collective gaze moved toward Naruto, who smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"However," continued Dexter, adjusting his glasses. "We were rather curious about that introduction you had. Is it true that you are what you claim to be...that you are 'superheroes?" The green-wearing girl scowled. Naruto tried to remember her name, but as he had been talking to Dexter during most of their intro, he never actually caught it.

"What's it to you, anyway?" she asked. Naruto merely held up his hands a bit defensively, giving a big smile and closing his eyes.

"Easy now," said the blonde. "We're just curious is all. You don't need to get all mad."

"I was actually hoping you could show me a little demonstration of your abilities," said Dexter, once more stepping forward. "I actually happen to be something of a superhero myself," That got a snort from the girl in green.

"Yeah right," she said. "I suppose you can read books faster than a speeding bullet."

"Well, yes, he can, but that's beside the point," said Naruto, placing his hands behind his head, almost in the same way one would do so while laying on the ground. Dexter merely shook his head.

"Perhaps you'd like to see a sample of my capability and to prove which of us holds true," announced Dexter, and the other girls, particularly the one in pink, Naruto noticed, seemed to become concerned.

"You wanna make something out of this, Four-eyes?" she asked, her voice full of cockiness as she cracked her knuckles. "Fine by me."

"Buttercup," said the girl in pink with the big, red bow in her hair. Her voice was laced with a bit of worry. "We're gonna get in trouble if the Professor finds out about this..." She trailed off, leaving her words hanging, hoping beyond hope her sister would take the hint...No such luck.

"Don't worry," announced Buttercup. "I'll go easy on the bookworm. Just need to knock some sense about who he's messing with." By this time, the rest of the kids on in the school-yard had formed around the area to watch everything go down.

"You're about to get a big kick out of this, Four-eyes," announced Buttercup, but Dexter didn't seem intimidated in the least.

"Bring it on, Sister," replied Dexter, his hands folded behind his back and Naruto groaned. His friend had seen one too many action movies.

"Oh, you asked for it!" shouted Buttercup, before she quite literally _flew_ across the gap between the two groups, with speed that made Naruto take a step back. Were it not for his training, he would have been hard pressed to even be able to see the girl in motion. He whistled. Dexter had his work cut out for him.

"Here's foot in your mouth!" yelled Buttercup, rearing her leg back and sending a power-house kick to Dexter's head. In the time it took most to Blink, Dexter's backpack shot out and began to change. The transformation was near instantaneous. "What the...?!"

The once tiny backpack had expanded to some sort of metal exo-skeleton, which blocked Buttercup's kick without even denting. "What are you, Mojo's fan?" she asked, her teeth clenched and giving Dexter an angry scowl.

"You will refer to me as none other than Dexter, Boy Genius," replied Dexter with a smirk, the light from the sun reflecting off his glasses, giving him a very creepy look.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the girl in pink, Blossom, while her blue-wearing sister, Bubbles, hid behind her. "Wait til the Professor sees this."

"Prepare yourself," announced Dexter, adopting the same cocky tone Buttercup had been sporting not moments earlier.

"Science, Smience," replied the girl, and Naruto couldn't tell if she was annoyed, or excited. "Just let me kick your butt so we can finish this."

"This isn't gonna end well," predicted Naruto, as Dexter reared back his giant metal fist and delivered a punishing blow to the concrete walk below, Buttercup having managed to leap over the tech-user.

You're better than I expected," announced Dexter, smirking as he saw the girl in mid air. "Impressive..." Using mechanically enhanced speed, his hand shot up and grabbed her ankle, beginning to swing her around. "But futile."

"Hey!" she shouted. "Let go!"

"I can't look," said Bubbles, hiding her face in her hands as the other students began cheering, getting into the fight.

"Alright, that does it," said Blossom, adopting a look of determination as she leapt into the fray. Seeing this, Naruto quickly used the shunshin to appear in her path, arms crossed, shaking his head.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided. "Two on one is hardly fair. If you wanna join in, I'll be your opponent."

"Get out of my WAY!" she shouted, and before Naruto could react, a jaw-breaking uppercut blasted him into the air. As she was about to get on her way again, Blossom found herself restrained by the blonde...scratch that, by three of the blondes. Looking up, she saw only some dissipating smoke.

"By the looks of things, your sister is capable of handling herself," said Naruto. "No sense in us getting in trouble if a teacher finds out." While she didn't like it, Blossom begrudgingly had to agree, stopping her struggling to break the blonde's surprisingly strong grip. "My name's Naruto by the way," he said, his voice losing the serious tone. "I apologize, but I didn't really get to see your intro to the class, so could I please get the name of the girl who nearly busted my teeth out?"

"It's Blossom," she said, and Naruto had to suppress a laugh, and the girl blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a huff.

"Nothing, nothing," said Naruto. "I just used to have a friend. She had pink hair and her name was Sakura. It means Cherry Blossom." Blossom just nodded her head, feeling a little better that he wasn't laughing _at_ her. "Hey Dex!" The self-proclaimed 'Boy Genius' looked at him oddly, at this point locked in a contest of strength with the more aggressive Powerpuff, and it looked like neither side was gaining any ground, even with Dexter's focus drawn elsewhere.

However, Buttercup used his distraction to her advantage, breaking out of the power-struggle and landing a solid lick to his unprotected stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I feel better now," said Buttercup as Dexter dropped to his knees, before walking casually back over to her sisters.

"What exactly was so important that you had to distract me?" asked Dexter, managing to regain his voice.

"I was gonna say we're gonna need to finish this some other time," he replied, pointing off to the side. The gaze of the Dexter and the Powerpuffs became focused on the man in the blue sweat-suit, a wooden sword strapped to his back and a whistle around his neck. He had long black hair tied upward in a knot, and had calculating, but generally kind eyes.

"Hey Sensei Jack," said Naruto, smiling brightly at the man, his clones dispersing, freeing Blossom. Up on the rooftop, unseen to even Naruto's trained eyes, a figure shrouded in shadow looked down at the events with interest, stroking the white hair of a young girl, dressed in a dress to match her locks.

"He acts like a hero..." said the large figure, more to himself than anything else. "But how long will it be before he loses control? Not long I hope, or I will have brought him here for nothing...And Townsville's mightiest heroes...we'll see how well they live up to that reputation. Each day they become stronger, more powerful than I had ever dreamed them to be." Looking down at the girl, he patted her head.

"Bell, my dear," he said, "I believe it's time you get acquainted with some new friends...I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you into their group. After all, you are a Powerpuff Girl yourself."

"Powerpuff Girl..." whispered the white-haired Bell.

"_Soon,"_ thought the cloaked figure. _"Everything is falling into place."_

Chapter end.

Alright, love it, hate it, support the originals. As I said, this is based off the comic, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi at Snafu comics, so I'd love for you to check it out.

And to those following Uzumaki X, thank you for wishing me well. Hopefully Deadpool lays off on the violence for now...Hopefully...

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. Just something else to get you reading. I needed to do this before anything else, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto or from the universe created from Bleedman

"I'm sure you are all aware that fighting in school is a very serious offense." The two boys and the Powerpuffs sat in the school Dojo, Sensei Jack reprimanding them all for their actions. Well, not exactly all. Mainly Dexter and Buttercup. Since Naruto prevented her sisters from getting involved, he was largely off the hook, except... "And Naruto, while your actions made sure Bubbles and Blossom stayed out of the fight, the fact remains that you did nothing to stop Dexter and Buttercup from fighting." A dark cloud seemed to manifest over the blonde as he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Sensei..." he replied, feeling as though he had let the man down. In less than a month, he had come to respect the man in a way he had never respected anyone, save the old man Hokage. "I was just curious, is all." Since Naruto had been forced to go to school, he had become one of, if not_ the_ best student Jack had, and Jack had filled the role of stern, yet kind mentor for the blonde...There was just something about the school's physical education instructor that caused Naruto to gravitate to him. There was something about the way he walked, that showed his skill and balance with each step. Something about the way he spoke, each word filled with experience and wisdom. The rumor among the students was that he was an actual samurai...but that was just crazy.

Jack just crossed his arms, shaking his head and letting out a sigh, letting the blonde know how disappointed he was. "Be that as it may, every one of you should know better. Misconduct such as this is something I cannot, and will not tolerate." Looking at the three new girls, as well as the two boys, he stroked his chin. "However," he continued. "Since the girls are new, I will reconsider implementing punishment..." The boys were about to release a sigh of relief, but were stopped by Jack's next words as he turned to look at the blonde ninja. "But in order to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm assigning both you, Naruto, and Dexter, to be these threes' guide to the schools. If they have any questions, answer, if they get into any trouble, help them out. Can you do that for me?" Both boys nodded, but Naruto took it a step further, actually bowing to the man.

"Yes Sensei," he replied, and Jack nodded, a smile present as he knew the blonde wouldn't break his promise. He had too much pride and honor to even _think_ about such a thing. It was something he liked about the Blonde. He had a sense of honor, and a code of conduct that he followed. A set of rules he implemented, such as his resolve to never break a promise. Besides that, the young boy had skills he had never seen before, as well as raw potential the likes of which were nearly unfathomable to Jack.

"PUPPY!" Hearing the excited cry, Jack looked down to see his little pink dog being hugged to death by Bubbles. "Oh, he's the cutest little dog in the world!" she exclaimed, beginning to pet and scratch him, much to the small dog's enjoyment. Jack smiled, but Buttercup was less than thrilled.

"It's just a stupid dog," she said, and Naruto snorted. "What?" she asked, curious as to what caused the blonde to find her statement ridiculous.

"Stupid is hardly the word I'd use to describe Courage, here," Naruto replied, grabbing courage from Buttercut, scratching the small, pink-furred canine behind his left ear, causing his face to transition to a look of pure euphoria. "Hell, I've seen this little guy use the internet before." The Powerpuffs just gawked at the thought of a dog using the computer, whereas Jack and Dexter only nodded.

"That dog is far more intelligent than you give him credit for," Dexter announced, agreeing with his blonde companion in defending the pink dog. Jack nodded.

"He's my trusted companion," he said, remembering clear as day the circumstances behind his taking in of the almost-human canine. "One night, an elderly woman came to my door, asking for my help. A sweet old lady, who asked me to look after her dog. He was in very bad condition, and looked as though he had been badly beaten. He was barely alive. It was hard to imagine what the poor creature had gone through. So I took him in, and for two weeks I nursed him back to health. The old lady never came back, but I didn't mind. It was rather nice having Courage here for company. He's been with me ever since." Bubbles looked up with horror clear in her eyes.

"Why would anyone want to hurt a sweet little dog like him?" she asked, and Jack just shook his head.

"I don't know, Bubbles..." he replied, sadly, before he smiled at the little blonde girl. "But all that is in the past now. It's time I give him something much more than medical care, so that he can truly recover." Bubbles looked up at the man with eyes that now showed curiosity more than horror.

"Really?" she asked. "What's that?" Jack just smiled, placing his hand on the young girl's head, ruffling her hair just a bit.

"Love, Bubbles," he replied with a smile as he prepared to leave the room. "And by the look of things, you are the perfect person to be in charge of that. Now, why don't you all make yourselves at home and I'll go make some tea." As he walked off, Naruto stood, placing his hands in a cross-shaped sign, much to Blossom's curiosity.

"Well, may as well do some training while we wait," he announced casually, and the Powerpuffs widened their eyes as ten exact copies of the blonde fazed into existence. Blossom had already known Naruto could somehow copy himself, but now that she saw how he did it, she now wanted to know _how_ he did it. "You five," Naruto announced, sounding almost like a drill sergeant. "Work on the meditation exercises Sensei showed us. The rest of you, work on our Katas. I want our stances to be perfect for Sensei Jack." The clones nodded, settling into their forms and meditation, while the original sat back on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"How do you do that?" Blossom asked, eagerly, causing the blonde to just give her an odd look. The girl was staring at him with those large eyes, looking between him and his clones. It was a little uncomfortable, if he was to tell the truth. He always wanted attention, but this was a little too much.

"Um...I just make the hand-seal, and then I focus my chakra," he replied, and both Blossom and Buttercup gave him another look like he was crazy. Dexter sighed and shook his head.

"Chakra is the term he uses to refer to his inner energy," he announced, pushing his glasses up. "As he puts it, it's the combination of physical and spiritual energies that converge within his body into chakra. He can then focus this energy into a variety of results, such as his clones or energy orb."

"Energy orb?" Buttercup snorted. "What are you, some anime character?" Naruto just shrugged, before calling a clone over. He held out his hand and the two Powerpuffs, Bubbles still playing with Courage, as the clone began to play with the air in Naruto's hand, pulling out his chakra and shaping it into it's swirling form.

"It's called the Rasengan," he said, examining it as the clone got back to work on it's Kata. "A spiraling sphere of energy. Like a storm packed into a balloon. The outer shell shreds and tears, and once it breaks, it releases a force like a hurricane. It's my most powerful offensive attack." Buttercup scoffed, trying to reach out and grab it, but yanked her hand back in surprise, the ball of chakra grinding her skin away like an electric sander. "I can't make one by myself just yet, but I'm working on it."

"Courage and I are going to go play outside for a while," Bubbles announced, the little dog in her hands as she moved towards the door.

"Don't wander off too far," Blossom called after her as she left the building, closing the door gently behind her. Turning back to Naruto, interested in his abilities, Blossom decided to press on with a few more questions. "So Naruto, where exactly did you learn how to do these things? By the looks of it, you didn't just come up with all this by yourself." Naruto just smiled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Well, as a ninja, I need to have a few jutsu up my sleeve." Blossom and Buttercup just stared, before Buttercup burst out in laughter. Naruto just frowned, glaring at the young girl who was rolling on the floor, while Blossom merely looking embarrassed at being related to the black-haired Powerpuff.

"Yeah right!" Buttercup wheezed. "A Ninja? You expect me to believe that? Oh yeah, you can be a ninja, I'll be a pirate!" Blossom placed her face in her hands, shaking her head at her sister's behavior.

"I am SO a Ninja," Naruto growled out, sending a glare at the girl. "I was well on the way to being the top ninja in my village...until I came here." That caught Blossom's attention. Putting aside his claims of being a ninja for now, she looked up to the blonde.

"Wow, so you're not from around here either?" she asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I've been here about a month. Been staying with Dexter until I can find a place of my own." Now he caught Buttercup's attention. The girl stopped laughing and sat up so quickly it was like she was spring-loaded.

"You're on your own? You don't have parents or relatives?" She asked, and once again, Naruto nodded his head. "Lucky," She said. "It must be so cool not having anyone tell you what to do, or when to do it, or,-" Naruto shook his head, sighing.

"Let me stop you right there," he said. "There is a difference between living on your own by choice, and living n your own because you don't have anyone." Buttercup's face softened, but before she could say anything, the door burst open, Courage running in, looking frantic. Yipping up a storm, the little pink dog pointed outside with its front paws, standing on two legs. As he was yipping, he somehow shape-shifted into essentially a tiny, pink version of Godzilla. If Naruto didn't know better, he would have assumed the dog was actually a nin-dog, able to use the transformation technique. He seemed to use it with frequency.

"What's wrong with that stupid dog?" Buttercup asked, but Naruto narrowed his eyes, ducking down to get near eye level with him. "Timmy get trapped in a well?"

About a mile away, a small voice cried out from the bottom of the country well. "COSMO! WANDA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Courage only gets like this when there's trouble," he said. "Courage, where's Bubbles?" The small dog turned and began to run outside, Naruto, Dexter and the two Powerpuffs hot on his tail. As they raced after the canine, they all stopped dead at the sight of the monstrosity before them.

"Holy..." Blossom trailed off, so Naruto decided to finish her thought.

"Shit..." Looking up, they found Bubbles. It just so happens that she was trapped in the jaw-like claws of a massive dragon, and screaming for help. "Whoa!" Naruto shouted as the group leapt away from the Dragon's attempt to strike them down. Naruto had grabbed Dexter and Blossom, while Buttercup flew high into the air. Crashing down, Naruto skidded across the ground. Feeling a weight on his chest, he cracked an eye open to see Blossom on top of him, rubbing her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," she replied, blushing. "Great reflexes. Maybe you are a ninja." Naruto just smirked, scratching the back of his head, a blush beginning to creep onto his face as well. This was quite honestly the closest he could honestly say he ever was with a girl.

"You'd better believe it," he replied, but the two were distracted by the shouts from Buttercup.

"HEY!" came her cry. "If you two are gone making goo-goo eyes at each other, we could really use some help!" Sharing another look, the two quickly scrambled to their feet. Looking out, they saw Buttercup too had been taken by the dragon. Biting the end of his finger, Naruto prayed that his plan would work as he went through the hand signs of the summoning technique. Slamming his hand into the ground, a plume of smoke erupted from the point of contact, and while it obscured the ninja, Powerpuff, and the recovered science-nerd from view, it also drew the attention of the dragon once-more.

A gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing...only the three before. "Oh Crap!" said Naruto, as the Dragon twisted, whipping its tail at them. Dexter turned his back-pack into a jet-pack, while Blossom merely flew into the air, a pink blur. Bracing himself, closing his eyes, Naruto hopped up just before the tail reached him, grabbing onto it as the beast tried to shake him off. "Ok," Naruto sighed. "Plan B." As his eyes snapped open, they faded to a red color, and his pupils narrowed and became like slits. His whisker marks became darker and wider, giving him a more animal-like appearance as his nails sharpened into claws.

Digging into the flesh of the dragon, he began to crawl up the scaly beast. He managed to make it up to the head of the great lizard. "HEEL!" he shouted, stabbing into the skull of the monster with his fingers, causing it to roar in pain, bucking its head to try to throw him off. Movement in his vision drew Naruto's gaze up and he grinned a feral grin. Using his hands to dig in deeper, he forced the dragon to look up at the figure descending upon them, sword drawn.

As Jack dropped down, he spun in the air, slicing both the girls free from the jaw-like hands of the creature. As they fell, Courage, ranting in his head about the things he does for love, swung in on a rope and grabbed Bubbles, while Jack grabbed the at this point half-conscious Buttercup. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Buttercup, blush lighting up her face, was almost too stunned to answer.

Jack turned back to the monster, brought to its knees by Naruto's demonically enhanced claws worming their way through its skull and into its brain. Telling the green-clad girl to hold on, Jack, with a final swing of his sword, leapt in and sliced the dragon clean in half...The dragon roared and began to glow. Naruto tried to jump down, but unfortunately now found his hands _stuck_ in the dragon's skull.

"Man, can this day get any worse?" Naruto asked...about three seconds before the beast exploded, catapulting Naruto, singed and bruised, into the air. As he reached the peak of his trajectory and began to descend, he was caught in the arms of Blossom, slowing his fall to an easy ride to the ground. Being covered in scorch-marks and lizard bits allowed him to rid himself of his demonic features before they reached the ground. Nobody, not even Dexter knew about the Kyuubi, and Naruto could only hope it stayed that way. At least he could _brag_ about being a ninja. Nobody noticed the monkey around the corner wearing a trench-coat getting kidnapped by a small, white-haired, white-eyed, white-dressed girl.

Naruto tried to brush of the blood and guts, telling the Samurai Gym teacher that he was going to hit the school showers. Jack, who knew quite well that Naruto had some ability to heal, nodded as the boy began to stalk off, but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"But wait," Blossom said, concerned for the blonde boy. "You were just caught in a giant explosion. You should go see a doctor, or at the very least the school nurse." Naruto just shook the hand off.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little dirty," he announced, most of his injuries already healed. "So right now, priority number one is getting Dragon brain out of my hair." Blossom tried to stop him and argue, but in a swirl of wind and leaves, he was gone. Buttercup, who was watching them to take her mind off the man who was bandaging her leg, which had been injured, widened her eyes in shock.

"Ok, maybe he is a ninja," she said, wishing she could do something like that.

Chapter end

Alright, Since I'm going to try to work a little on my next Danny Phantom chapter, I hope to have it done soon, so anyone following that have something to look forward to. Also, don't worry about me sticking close to canon, once I reach my chosen point, the changes to the universe will begin to take shape, and a divergence from the canon story will be made visible.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
